


Stake Your Claim

by shiftingslightly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Beta James Madison, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, and of course jamilmads, i just really like omega alex and alpha thomas, in the end it's just fluff, the a/b/o isn't very relevant to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingslightly/pseuds/shiftingslightly
Summary: Someone's getting a little too flirty with his Alexander. Thomas is annoyed. Possessiveness, fluff and an intimidated John Laurens ensue.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Stake Your Claim

The room was bustling, filled with high-ranking people from top law firms like Washington & Co., Regalien, the French equivalent, and Schuyler & Co., as well as some outsiders, all mingling and talking in the event space rented out by Washington. Thomas and James watched it all from a corner, sipping drinks (wine in Thomas’s case) and watching everyone. James, who seemed even smaller next to the 6’2 giant that was Thomas Jefferson, leaned closer to Thomas, who put his arm around the smaller man and kissed the top of his head. 

“You’re so small,” he muttered, almost to himself. 

James huffed. “Am not,” he said. 

Thomas giggled. “Yes you are, Mr. Smaller-Than-Alexander,” he teased. 

“I am 5’7, thank you very much.” 

“You’re 5’6, James, face the facts.”

“Well Alex is 5’5!” James exclaimed, gesturing randomly in his exasperation.

“I have two very small beans,” Thomas noted affectionately, hugging James closer. James sighed contentedly and leaned into him. 

“Alex is an omega, he’s naturally small. And you know, 5’7 isn’t that bad for a beta, you’re just really unnecessarily tall,” James said after a while, breaking their bubble of relative silence.

“You’re 5’6, Jemmy, and excuse me, my height has served me well.” 

“You’re an alpha, you don’t need to be 6’2. Share the tallness,” James grumped, although he was smiling. “If anyone needs it, Alex does, anyways.”

“Aw, but if he was tall, his little gremlin anger wouldn’t be as cute.” 

James rolled his eyes. 

“What?” Thomas said. “You think it’s cute too!” James didn’t acknowledge him, choosing instead to take another sip of his drink. 

“Hey, who’s Alex talking to?” Thomas asked. James looked around and found Alex on the other side of the room, talking to some beta, ranting by the looks of it. Well, not ranting. He was gesturing animatedly, and he had that look in his eyes that he got when he was excited. Probably passionately explaining his new plan for the company’s finances. Inwardly, James shook his head fondly.  _ Only Alex,  _ he thought. 

Outwardly, he said, “I don’t know… I think that’s John Laurens. He’s a freelancer, so I don’t know him that well.” 

“I don’t like how close he is to Alex.” 

James snorted. “You’re just overpossessive.” 

“Not my fault I don’t like to share what’s mine.”

“Alexander can do what he wants,” James reminded him, although he was also feeling a bit of resentment towards Laurens as he watched him shift a little too close to Alexander.

“Well, so can I,” Thomas announced, and with that he removed his arm from around James and strode across the room. 

“Fuck,” James muttered, hurriedly walking after him.

Alexander had seen his alpha coming in his peripheral, but continued to talk to John, who was listening attentively to his infodump. He didn’t really know the man well, having only heard of him in passing, but he seemed nice. And he was flirting, which was something of a hidden bonus. He would never admit it to anyone, but he actually kind of liked it when Thomas got possessive. He knew Thomas was quite aware that Alex wasn’t  _ his  _ in the way that society expected; he’d made it clear to him and James from the beginning that all bets were off if they wanted to control him and manage every aspect of his life like he knew other alphas did with their omegas. And they were fine with that; they weren’t those types of people. But Thomas tended to feel the need to show the world he was his when other people flirted with him, and it was pretty hot in Alex’s opinion.

Thomas marched over, heels clicking as he walked. James had pointed out that there was no need for the nearly two-inch heels when they’d left the house (Alex was already there), but now he was glad for the added height.  _ Alright,  _ he thought.  _ Stake your claim. _

“Hey darlin’,” he purred into Alexander’s ear, leaning close to him. 

He turned around. “Oh! Thomas! Hey!” 

Thomas smiled, looping his arms around Alex from behind. “Whatcha talkin’ about?” He let his Southern lilt seep in a bit, delighting in the way he felt him shiver slightly in his arms. 

“Just explaining to John my plan to remodel the company’s finances,” Alex said, leaning back into Thomas. 

“Uh, hi, I’m John Laurens,” Laurens said, doing an awkward little wave.

“Hello, John Laurens. I’m Alexander’s boyfriend,” Thomas responded. Laurens looked a little panicked. “Ah, well, hi, Alexander’s boyfriend,” he said. Thomas smiled sweetly at him.  _ Claim staked.  _

James sidled up to them, putting a hand on Thomas’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Tom,” he said. “Washington’s looking for you, he wants to introduce you to someone.” Thomas looked a bit miffed. “Who?” James shrugged, leaning closer to Thomas and putting his arm around his waist.   
“No idea, but you should probably go,” he said. Turning to Laurens, he offered his hand to shake, saying, “James Madison, also Alexander’s boyfriend.” Laurens shook it. Then he stared at them for a moment, the three of them all turned towards him, watching. Feeling very out of place, he nodded. “Well, I’ll leave you gentlemen to it. Have a good night.” He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“Thomas!” Alexander whined. “I was making a friend!” Thomas huffed, leaning his chin on Alexander’s head. 

“He was looking at you weird,” he said. “Flirting and shit.”

Alexander rolled his eyes but seemed to deem that acceptable, turning to James. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” 

James shrugged. “You like it when Thomas does that.” 

“Do not!”

“Whatever you say,” he said, his tone indicating that he still did not in any way believe Alexander. “Anyways, Thomas, Washington is over there,” he gestured towards Washington, “and I think that’s Philip Schuyler he wants to introduce you to.” 

“Oh! Shit!” Thomas hurried off. Then Alexander was pulled away by someone, and James struck up a conversation with Von Steuben from Regalien. They spent the rest of the night apart in a similar fashion.

By the time the event ended and everyone dispersed, it was dark out and the cold was biting. James shivered, and Thomas, immediately taking notice, took his jacket off and wrapped it around James, who squirmed. 

“Thomas! I’m fine!” Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“No you’re not, Jemmy, it’s cold out and you didn’t bring your jacket. I don’t want you to get sick.” 

James looked to Alexander, but he just shrugged and wrapped his own jacket tighter around himself. “Thomas is a human heater, he’ll be fine, whereas you have the health and immune system of a sixty-year-old.” James  _ hmph _ ed, but resigned himself to his fate as Thomas called a cab. 

Alexander climbed into the cab first, followed by James and then Thomas, who shut the door behind them. He gave the driver James’ address and they pulled away from the curb, Alex nestling into James, who put his arm around him and leaned into Thomas. They spent the rest of the ride like that, leaning on each other contentedly in the relative quiet of the night, the rushing of cars passing them becoming background noise as Alexander drifted off to sleep.

Thomas shook him gently awake as James unbuckled himself and leaned over to do the same for Alex. 

“Wake up, honey, we’re here,” he whispered. Alexander opened his eyes, blinking blearily as the cab’s internal light turned on and Thomas opened the door. James climbed out, and Alexander followed sluggishly. He stumbled as his feet hit the pavement, and Thomas immediately caught him and picked him up, carrying him bridal-style into James’ apartment building. 

“M’ fine,” Alexander mumbled into Thomas’s shoulder. James laughed. “No you’re not, Alex, you’re clearly too tired to walk.” They entered the elevator and James pressed 17, standing back after the doors closed and waiting quietly, too tired to do anything but listen to the whirr of the elevator. Alexander shifted slightly and mumbled something incoherently.

Thomas opened the door to James’ apartment, the bronze “1789” flashing in James’ peripheral as he walked in. He heard a clatter as Thomas dumped the keys on the kitchen counter, and the moonlight from the windows illuminated the metal of the keys. He smiled, making his way into the bedroom, looking up when Thomas entered. Alexander was set down gently and immediately snuggled into James’ chest and fell asleep, sighing contentedly when Thomas joined them, wrapping his arms around both of them. “G’night,” James muttered. “‘Night, James,” Thomas whispered. They drifted off to sleep, none of them remembering or caring that they were still in their work clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> So! As you can see, I really like Jamilmads. I have other content, I promise. I just haven't uploaded it yet. I am aware that it's short as hell, that's a thing that I do and it really annoys me that I don't have the stamina to write something longer, but hey, I'm learning. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, please, I am literally begging you at this point, I NEED comments, they fuel me. Also Regalien means "kingly", according to Google, so there's that.   
> ~Makeshift


End file.
